Strawberries
by Vincent's Dark Mistress
Summary: Dustin Belt/James Maslow. Minor hints of Kogan. Kendall invites his friend Dustin up to the studio for a short visit. James and Dustin bond over some strawberries.


"Hey James, you wouldn't mind if Dustin came up to the set for a little while today, would you? He says he's having an off day and just wants to be out for a bit."

James looked up from his position on the couch, his eyes narrowing slightly at Kendall's question. He had not personally seen Dustin, his "secret crush," since the last time he had played with them on stage, and the thought sent a spark of excitement through James' body.

"Yeah, why not? We haven't seen him in a while."

Kendall smiled lightly at James in thanks before picking up his phone and typing a quick reply back to Dustin. When he was finished, he threw himself down on a chair and peered knowingly over at James.

"So, you like Dustin, don't you?"

James, who had began writing a tweet on his phone for his fans, tensed up at the question and squeezed his phone noticeably tighter.

"Well he's a nice dude, I guess. I don't really know him that well."

Kendall rolled his eyes and propped his legs up onto the break room table . "Don't be a douche, you know what I meant."

James wrapped up his tweet quickly, before pocketing his phone and throwing a slight glare in Kendall's direction. "I'm not being a douche, he's a nice guy but I've only met him a few times."

"And you think he's hot."

James stared at Kendall, incredulous, and could not help the faint blush that painted his already rosy cheeks a darker pink.

"Yeah, I thought so," Kendall replied smugly, folding his hands together on his stomach. "Just say something to him when he gets here."

"No way," James replied quickly, nervously tapping his fingers on the arm rest of the couch. "I've only met the guy like twice, I'm sure that would come off as creepy."

"James, I've known Dustin like my whole life! He won't give a shit, I promise. He'll be too excited over the fact that someone likes him."

"Why do you care so much?" James spat, crossing his legs and looking in the opposite direction of Kendall's intense gaze. "Really, just drop it."

"Dude, you need to chill. Dustin's a cool guy! Just be relaxed and confident, tell him you think he's cute, and see what happens!"

"Uh oh, James has another crush!"

Startled, both Kendall and James jumped lightly in their seats and turned to the doorway where Logan and Carlos were just walking in, goofy grins on both of their faces. James shot Logan a look that could kill, but the older boy just shrugged it off and took a seat next to Kendall while Carlos opted to scan the food table with much enthusiasm.

"Who is it this time?" Logan asked sweetly, greatly amused by the look of discomfort on James' face.

"It's nobody. I'm gonna go get some fruit."

James stood from the couch quickly, and made his way over to the food table next to Carlos, while Logan and Kendall exchanged amused glances in his wake.

"He's got the hots for Dustin," Kendall snickered, pulling out his phone. Logan cocked an eyebrow teasingly, leaning closer to Kendall so they could carry on the conversation quietly.

"You're kidding me?"

"No way! And I invited Dustin up to the studio today because he's not feeling so great. I think this will give us the perfect opportunity to make some magic happen."

Logan snickered quietly, causing a goofy grin to appear on Kendall's face as well. The taller boy browsed through the contacts on his phone until he found Dustin's number and stood up, motioning for Logan to follow. The two of them snuck out of the room quietly and went off down the hallway far enough so that James could not hear their plan.

"What are you doing?" Logan asked impatiently. Kendall ignored him for a moment, pressing a few buttons on his phone to turn it on speaker.

"I'm going to tell Dustin. Nothing diabolical."

"But what if he doesn't like James?"

"Logan, its James. Everyone likes James."

Logan opened his mouth to respond, but at the same moment, Dustin answered the phone. "What's up?"

"Listen, I've got some serious news for you," Kendall began, trying to hold back a smile. He heard Dustin sigh on the other end of the line.

"What the fuck did you do this time?"

"Chill, I didn't do anything. Now listen to me! I was just talking to James about you and I found out that he has a little crush."

"Maslow? On me?" Dustin asked, surprised. Kendall rolled his eyes.

"Yes and yes. Now hurry up and get your ass over to the studio because I'm gonna hook you guys up."

"Kendall, I don't really think that's a good idea."

"Do I need to repeat myself? James. Maslow. Has. A. Crush. On. You. If you hurry, I can get everything in motion before we need to go back to filming." Kendall hissed, glaring daggers at the phone as if Dustin could actually see him.

"Alright, alright fine. I'm only like ten minutes out. What do you want me to do?"

"Well you like him too, right? I mean, who doesn't?" Kendall joked, earning a gentle shove from Logan and a sarcastic chuckle from Dustin.

"I don't know him that well, but he's fucking hot." the older man replied.

"Close enough. When you get here, I want you to act like the most desirable hunk of a man in the entire world. Tease him, make snarky comments, compliment him, just come off really fucking strong and drive him crazy. Ten bucks says he'll reach breaking point really quickly and then the two of you will be in for a day you'll never forget."

"Desirable hunk of a man, Kendall?"

"Just shut up and get here as fast as you can, okay? I'm excited to see how this plays out." With that said, Kendall hung up the phone and looked up at Logan who had a huge smile on his face.

"I hope this works, Kendall."

Kendall smirked and threw an arm over Logan's shoulders, walking them back to the break room. "Have faith in me, my friend."

When the two of them made it back inside the break room, Carlos was still rummaging through the food on the table, and James had reclaimed his seat on the couch with a small plate of fruit in his lap. He looked up at Logan and Kendall suspiciously as they came inside and sat back down in their seats.

"Where did you guys go?" James questioned jokingly, taking a small bite out of one of the strawberries from his plate.

"Well if you must know, James, I was off getting the best blow-job of my life from Logan."

Logan scoffed loudly, giving Kendall's shoulder a light shove while James rolled his eyes and leaned back into the couch. "Geez, I was just asking."

At that moment, Carlos came bouncing over with a full plate of various foods and plopped down on the couch next to James. "So what did I miss?"

James opened his mouth to speak, but Kendall smiled and cut the boy off rudely. "Well, our little Jamesy here has a big fat crush on my friend Dustin. Who, by the way, should be here in a few minutes."

Carlos' eyes lit up in excitement as he chewed happily on a piece of cinnamon bread. "Really? We haven't seen that dude in forever! Is he coming to play with us again, or just to chill?"

"Nah, I'm here just to chill this time."

All four of them snapped their heads to the doorway where Dustin was standing, a playful smirk on his lips. Kendall was the first to stand, embracing Dustin in a half hug. "What's up dude? Long time no see."

"I know right, its good to see you losers again."

Kendall stepped back, allowing Logan and Carlos to come up and greet Dustin. James kept himself rooted onto the couch, offering Dustin a friendly smile. The older man walked over to James with a seductive smirk, taking Carlos' seat next to him on the couch. "What? No hello from you?"

James' cheeks turned a darker pink when Dustin threw his arm over his shoulders.

"Hey Dustin." he muttered, quickly picking up another strawberry and nibbling on it to avoid conversation.

Across the room, Kendall bit down on his lip to avoid laughing, while Carlos and Logan smirked knowingly at the pair on the couch.

"Uh, guys, we have to go do something...somewhere. We'll be back." Kendall choked out, grabbing Logan and Carlos' arms and pulling them out of the room. James went to protest, but Dustin came up closer to him and plucked a strawberry off of his plate before he could.

"You're making these strawberries look awfully good." he breathed, slowly wrapping his tongue around the sweet fruit before biting into it seductively. James swallowed harshly, feeling pressure build inside his pants at the sight.

"They're not that good, I've had better." James lamely responded, taking the plate of fruit and placing it down on the floor away from Dustin.

"I think they're pretty sweet, actually. Maybe you need to try mine."

"I don't think that's-"

James was cut off abruptly when Dustin shoved the half eaten strawberry up to his lips, and against his better judgment he leaned forward and took a small nibble. "It tastes the same."

Dustin let out a light laugh at James' blatant avoidance of the situation, before scooting even closer and taking another bite from his strawberry.

"Well, why don't we try a different approach. The strawberries are very sweet once they reach my mouth..."

James opened his mouth to respond, and Dustin took the opportunity to smash their lips together. James struggled at first, but Dustin climbed on top of the younger boy, straddling him against the couch and kissing him with a needy passion. James moaned into the kiss, his pants growing tighter and tighter with every second passing. Dustin opened his mouth a bit, allowing James to slip his tongue inside and explore.

James built up the courage to tangle his fingers into Dustin's hair, which in turn gave Dustin the confidence to slip one hand up James' shirt and let the other rest comfortably against his neck. James shivered when he felt Dustin's warm hand slide up across his abs, greedily feeling on the tough muscles. After a few more seconds, their lips parted from each other and they pulled back only slightly to try and catch their breath.

Dustin could feel James' pulse thumping harshly underneath the fingers he had against the boy's neck, and a sly smile came to his lips. "Well?" he asked breathlessly, searching James' eyes for any sign of emotion.

"That was the best fucking strawberry I've tasted in my entire life."

Dustin smiled, bringing his hand up from James' neck to his cheek, petting the soft skin. "I told you so."

James did not respond, but licked his bottom lip hungrily and pushed Dustin down on his back, nibbling at his neck. Dustin moaned loudly, and within seconds James' lips were on his own again, and the younger boy was fumbling with the button to his pants.

"Alright guys, we're back from that thing that we were doing. How are you - WOAH!" Carlos gasped as he walked into the room. Kendall and Logan popped their heads in next to him and smiled.

"Well, that plan worked. Let's give them some time alone then, shall we boys?" Kendall suggested, ushering his friends out of the room once more.

Once they were gone, Dustin broke apart the kiss and smiled. "We should thank Kendall for this later then, huh?"

James mirrored Dustin's smile and reached out to pull the boy's shirt over his head. "What do you say we get him and Logan together a little later then? The sexual tension is choking us all."

Dustin laughed heartily, unfastening the button to James' pants and slipping them off skillfully. "I'll bring the strawberries"


End file.
